


gucci

by babochu



Series: how the internet came to love spiderman and peter parker [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Interviews, News Media, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Social Media, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Loves Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babochu/pseuds/babochu
Summary: So of course, three months later, after the initial ‘frenzie’- after Peter had bought him a Spider-Man shirt as a gag gift for his birthday, he hadn’t meant to push it any further.But he did.orIn which Tony wears a Spider-Man shirt to an event and chaos ensues.





	gucci

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for all the love on the first fic to this series. It means so much to me. I'm very grateful! Please enjoy this one as well!

Tony Stark wasn’t exactly one to display his affection for other heroes.

 

He rarely gave out compliments and the like especially since the accords, it was almost impossible to branch on the topic of other heroes to him. For him he was the sole face of Iron-Man and possibly War Machine but that had its own complications so really he just let Iron-Man be his responsibility.

 

And well now, Spider-Man, of  course.

 

It’d been three months since their first patrol together and Tony thought it was a little relaxing more than anything. It definitely took the cake when it came to either saving the world from possible domination or destruction, or stopping a mugging.

 

He’d take stopping a mugging any day.

 

So, of course with Tony’s obvious disinvolvement of any heroes since the ‘Civil War’ as the media liked to call it, people were very interested in his involvement with Spider-Man.

 

He’d thought the whole Twitter thing was funny. The way,  mostly teenagers, seemed so enthralled with him partnering up with Peter was interesting and then Peter added to the fire and it became a whole front page story, a Twitter Moment, even TMZ went talking about trying to speculate their relationship.

 

_How old is Spider-Man?_

 

_When did they meet?_

 

_Why are they teaming up now?_

 

_Is Spider-Man going to be apart of the avengers?_

 

It was all very, very entertaining yet Tony hadn't pushed it any further and neither had Peter.

 

So of course, three months later, after the initial ‘frenzie’- after Peter had bought him a Spider-Man shirt as a gag gift for his birthday, he hadn’t meant to push it any further.

 

But he did.

 

-

 

The second after he arrived at the charity gala for his birthday chaos ensued.

 

-

“So, we’ve got to talk about this. It’s been trending, the video and pictures floating around on all social media platforms. People are going crazy for this.” The television shows two women sitting in chairs. Both of them dressed pretty elegantly but still comfortable.

 

“I know, I know,” One of the women says excitedly. She’s a little younger than the other woman to the right of her. The screen displays her name as Paige. “It’s a little jarring and I think people outside of the scoop wouldn’t really get it.”

 

“I don’t get it.” The older woman, Naomi the screen says, says sharply and the audience laughs. She smiles and it’s genuine. “I mean, why don’t we explain what happened, what’s happening and then why it’s such a big deal.”

 

“Of course,” Paige looks over towards the camera with a wide smiles. “So a couple of months ago some pictures were leaked by a fan of Iron-Man and Spider-Man sitting on a roof eating some type of Ice-Cream after they were fighting crime. The Internet basically went crazy.”

 

The four pictures show up on the screen behind them. Naomi doesn’t seem invested at all. “I guess I just didn’t get the craze, we didn’t talk about it when it happened cause I didn’t understand.”

 

“Well, Spider-Man isn’t really as well known, before I think the only people that really knew him were New York residents.”

 

Naomi nods, “Yes, I’ve seen heard of him a little bit before, never anywhere real big. So Iron-Man hanging out with a lesser known hero or _vigilante_ as some might say is a little out there.”

 

“Of course,” Paige nods. “Tony Stark is as extravagant as extravagant gets. Someone like him doesn’t just do team ups for the fun of it. He even confirmed on his official Twitter that he and Spider-Man would be frequently fighting together, so to speak.”

 

Behind them the twitter pictures of the conversation appears.

 

“And- did Spider-Man reply?”

 

“He did.” Paige gives a bright smile at that. “It was playful and it shows their relationship, this isn’t really something we’ve seen with the other Avengers-”

 

“The war criminals? Of course not.”

 

The audience laughs at that.

 

“Yes, there’s even been speculation that Tony Stark is also the one that had upgraded Spider-Man’s suit months ago.”

 

Pictures to compare Spider-Man’s old suit and his new one and Naomi lets out a dramatic choking sound.

 

“Thank God then, that is- I don’t even know what that is.” The audience laughs again this time clapping along in their agreement. “I’m not the biggest fan of Tony Stark but I think if he upgraded my wardrobe like this I’d be his biggest fan.” She pauses to look at the pictures again. “It’s good though. Spider-Man got an upgrade and it’s better for him probably a lot safer too.”

 

The pictures fade out behind them and Naomi adjusts herself in her seat. “So why is all this coming back out now? It’s been months, we all got passed it. It was a cute little Twitter interaction and now it’s back along with something new.”

 

Paige looks particularly excited at this. “Well, Naomi, Two days ago Tony Stark held his annual birthday charity party. It was a semi formal event. It wasn’t supposed to be anything too extravagant at all.  Everything was quite nice, there was a small red carpet and then Tony Stark appeared. In this.”

 

Behind them there are pictures again this time of Tony Stark in a nice suit jacket and dress pants, what seems to be designer. His shoes are a little more casual but you can see the gucci logo as well with a watch on his wrist. However it’s not any of those lavish things that caught people’s eyes. The audience gasped at the shirt he was wearing.

 

“A Spider-Man shirt.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did his stylist pick this? I would fire my stylist.”

 

The audience snickers at that, knowing it was a joke as Naomi shoots a grin at her stylist on the sidelines. 

 

“It seems like it was all in good fun, when the press asked him about it he said it was a gift from a friend and he thought it was appropriate to wear it to his birthday event.”

 

A video begins to play of Tony Stark as an interviewer asks him a question.

 

_“What has inspired your outfit today?”_

 

_“Well my jacket today is from the Gucci Peak collection, 2017 very fashionable. The Pants from the same collection. The shoes from Gucci New Ace collection, 2016- I know I gotta catch up on that-”_

 

The audience laughs.

 

_“And the shirt, Mister Stark?”_

 

_“This?” He asks pointing to it and looking down at it. “Possibly the most important piece of the collection. Of course if Gucci made Spider-Man shirts that’d be today’s choice, but it actually comes from the little store on the corner Queens boulevard and Main and quite frankly I’m not sure of the year but I’m sure the person who gifted it to me would have been thoughtful enough to get me the latest year collection.”_

 

_“It was gift? From whom?”_

 

_“Uh, yes it was. And from who? Well I’m sure you can guess.”_

 

_It’s then in the video that a woman pulls him away to start taking questions from other people._

 

The audience claps as the video ends and the camera returns to the two hosts.

 

“I can understand a bit more now why this is a bit of a big deal.” Naomi admits. “Tony Stark is kind of endorsing this, uh, Spider-Man. He’s never really been one to do so unless it fit well with his company and it’s obvious that the relationship between them is something deeper than just superhero fighting buddies.”

 

Paige smiles softly and nods in agreement. “Yes. A lot of people are speculating it was Spider-Man who gifted the shirt.”

 

“I could have guessed that from a mile away.”

 

Paige laughs. “Of course. It only makes sense and yet this isn’t the biggest part of this story. There was something announced just a few hours before we started the show.”

 

“Oh, what is that?”

 

“Gucci is launching a whole entire Spider-Man and Iron-Man themed collection. It’s supposed to launch next year and all the proceeds are going to charity for kids with extreme life threatening illnesses.”

 

The audience claps at that loudly and Naomi seems shocked by the news but also impressed. “Not a second to spare- I thought they’ve been in talks with Disney for months about doing that launch for a shoe collection? It was supposed to be their big thing for next year.”

 

“Yes, but it seems they reached out to Stark Industries possibly minutes after this, and all the uproar. Many people tweeting them about why they didn’t have any Spider-Man Gucci shirts for Tony Stark to wear. Even other celebrities talking about it.”

 

“Of course. If anyone could make it happen it’s Tony Stark.”

 

“Yes. It started as a joke and I guess, they’ve went with it seeing as so many people demanded it and it even trended. It’s really surprising.”

 

“It really is.” Naomi notes, and it seems like she wants to talk longer on the subject but a camera man in front of her counts down and she smiles.

 

“Now, I’m sure there will be more news involving our favorite Tony Stark and the mysterious Spider-Man, but for now we’re going to go on a brake. Get yourself a treat cause we’re having Singer Aaron Mark up next to tell us all about his upcoming wedding.”

 

-

  
**queensbeyonce**

how is somone so powerful they get gucci to start collection for you in less than two days?

_16.5k likes 134 dislikes_

 

**ughmymind**

Tony: Possibly the most important piece of the collection. 

Me: *cries for weeks straight at the fact that he found his $7 shirt more important than the thousand dollar pieces of his gucci collection because it was a gift from spiderman*

_7.2k likes 12 dislikes_

 

**dan mcsmitch**

Still don't really care about Stark. Doubt he cares that much about Spider-Man. Probably just a publicity stunt after the whole Civil War thing.

_500 likes 2.9k dislikes_

 

**road work ahead, i sure hope it does**

Can I just say that I'm so happy that they're giving all these proceeds to charity? And the fact that Tony probably talked to Spider-Man about it and they both agreed none of them should get any gain out of it??? Those are real heroes, point, blank, period.

_23k likes 382 dislikes_

 

-

 

**S** _@unofficialspider_

Hey  _ @TonyStark _ do you think you can also get _@Gucci_ to agree to Iron-Man suits walking the runway show? Just an idea.

  
  


_ 15.7k replies  67k retweets 185k likes _

 

**Tony Stark** _ @TonyStark  _

_ Replying to @unofficialspider _

Don’t push your luck, kid. 

 

_ 8k replies   44.4k retweets    98.6k likes _


End file.
